Rend!
by Scythe-chan
Summary: Inspired by Noragami. Kagami Taiga is a stray god of fire and aims to be the most revered deity in the world. However, his chances of being one seems bleak after his Regalia, Aomine Daiki decides to quit. When he finally meets two companions, a half-Phantom named Kuroko Tetsuya, and a new Regalia, Himuro Tatsuya, will things change for the better? Eventual KagaKuro.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Third fanfiction ( welp ), anyways, hey guys! This time, I want to dedicate this fanfiction to a friend who's a fanatic when it comes to Noragami and Kuroko no Basuke. However, I wouldn't follow Noragami's story very closely, thus there should be some changes and there. By the way, I have only watched the anime and not the manga, so it'll be rather choppy, I guess. **

**By the way, I'm not very familiar with the gods, so I apologise. Also, as this is the prologue, it'll be rather short. I have absolutely no idea and got a headache when I read on how to name the Regalias, for example, " Yukine ", " Yuki " and " Sekki ". However, I did do research. So here's my system:**

**Example: Aomine Daiki**

**Actual Name, Japanese Reading: Dai**

**Vessel name: Ou - apparently, I have to follow the on reading, kun for above**

**As a person: Daiki**

**Shinki's name as weapon: Oki**

**There are cases where I make some up because I can't find it in the net. Pardon me, I don't learn Kanji. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Noragami and Kuroko no Basuke.**

* * *

_" You really, really suck in basketball. "_

_" Why not just die in a hole already? "_

_" Come on, quit the basketball club. "_

_" You're sooo weak. "_

_**" Come on, hurry up and quit, ace, you're a moron. "**_

Ogiwara Shigehiro felt his morale getting destroyed bit by bit after every sentence. He dropped the basketball he was holding and stood frozen, feeling devastated. The insults can keep coming for all he care, but even so, he can't stand it anymore.

But.. what was that lizard-like thing in the gym? Ogiwara was scared, afraid, frightened and felt everything that was a synonym to " fear ". This must just be some kind of bouncy castle he often paid a few yen to play during his childhood. Right? _Right?_

But it was breathing, snapping its mouth open and shut, the fangs visible. Oh no, he gulped. He had to leave, badly. As soon as possible. Or else, or else, the basketball club members and that grotesque thing will devour him.

_**" Quit, quit, "**_ the members present prompted, smirking. Ogiwara could hear a deep voice which was out of this world speaking the same exact words as well. The monster swiftly slithered to him, which caused Ogiwara to break into a run. He broke into a cold sweat, hollering for some help.

_Someone, God, please help me. Please help me!_

" Your wish has been heard loud and clear, " and the faint sound of a flick of a coin rings at Ogiwara's ears.

" Nekki! " And the fire god holds on to a what seems to be a blue dagger, being swift, he pounced onto the phantom and recites words that seemed to be his ultimate favourite. The fire god, Kagami Taiga, says it with such precision and accuracy the Regalia, Aomine, snorts and makes fun of him.

" You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun.., " he began. Kagami hears Aomine sighing at the process, but he ignores it. " I now lay waste with the Nekki, and expel thy vast defilement! " Kagami did a quick stunt with the dagger before stabbing the ugly and disgusting phantom. A few quick moves here and there, he landed smoothly on the school grounds and ordered, " Rend! "

The phantom exploded, and soon a lovely and intricate light appeared on the sky, only to disappear. While rubbing the precious 5 yen between his index finger and thumb, he summoned Aomine back to his human form, " Ao. " He was about to thank the Regalia when he immediately spoke up, drawling.

" I quit being your Regalia, dumbass. Your hands are seriously sweaty and icky. "


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I'm trying really, really hard to get this fic stay somewhat near yet far from the original plot of Noragami, and hopefully it'll go that way. I'm not really good with the Japanese gods and how to name the Regalias ( the kun and on readings and stuff why kanji why ), but I'll do my best, with the help of Google. **

**I'm being serious with Google, I really am. And truth be told, each chapter would be really short.**

**My thanks to ****Kiku-Pyon, ashira23, .7, CureNoble0, Mozu, Another observer of the world, Azil, B-Mad Hatter and Kamami****, I really appreciate it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both Kuroko no Basuke and Noragami.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga groaned heavily at his misfortune while spraying the wall using a spraycan he had picked up from the garbage bin.

He was actually kind of glad that there was at least still some of the spray unused and took a step back to admire his work. _" Kagami Taiga, avaliable 365 days a year! 090-XXXX-XXXX, I'll solve any problem you have! " _Ohh boy, was he pleased. But even so, he spat out the words he had bottled up inside his soul through his clenched teeth, grumbling, " Ao, that damned bastard! Just a few days and he dumps me like he's more superior. I wonder how he can survive without a master. " Kagami kicked an aluminium can out of his way, bothered and irked by his Regalia, no, _previous _Regalia's behaviour.

Sure, Aomine Daiki may be invincible and his looks were striking, but it was depressing to Kagami whenever he thought about the memories Aomine had before he died and became a wandering spirit. Aomine sure lived a sad lifespan of 20 years with the gift of being able to see and hear _youkai_, it was difficult and torturous to live, being aware of the existence of those feared ones. It was only because of the betrayal of a _shiryou_ he had trusted, which caused his demise.

It was hard to explain the difference between the normal Phantoms he sees residing in everyday items and the _youkai _Aomine had witnessed for his whole life in the Near Shore. The Phantoms were mere child's play ( though some could get really dangerous ) compared to the _youkai_. The Phantoms resembled animals, were invisible to the human's eye and appear almost everywhere in a diverse range of shape and sizes whilst the _youkai_ were rare to find and could be named easily because of their distinct appearances and behaviours, however, they were dangerous and only 1 in 50 000 humans were bestowed the gift to be able to see them.

The pros? Be optimistic and become a well-known public figure by introducing such mythology if you have splendid confidence and perserverance. Cons? Well, if you were unlucky, you could die easily just encountering a _youkai_.

Kagami could have sworn he felt indignant for the poor man, but all frustration was swept away when the conversation he had with the rampant Regalia flashed into his mind.

_" I quit being your Regalia, dumbass. Your hands are seriously sweaty and icky. "_

_" What? H-how dare you! " Kagami sputtered, feeling angry and offended, " it's only been a few days and you already given u- "_

_Kagami stopped after he noticed Aomine's shoulder tensing up, the lazy and apathetic man was showing more emotion than before, he looked traumatised and mortified. Kagami waited patiently for Aomine to calm down, but it looked like he was behaving more distressed minute by minute, " er, Ao- "_

_" Ahh, I can't take this no more, you filthy, stupid and reckless piece of dirt! I can't tolerate this anymore, how am I supposed to have a good nap on a rock hard and cold table of someone else's shrine? I can't possibly live like a damn vagrant, you Bakagami! " Aomine hollered, his eyebrow twitching. Kagami was shocked, his mouth left open. He sighed and lifted his finger, drawing out the character of his actual name, Ao._

_" Ao, I hereby set you free, " the tattoo on Aomine's right ankle separates itself from the body part and was smashed into smithereens. Aomine stared at his ankle absentmindedly, and then let loose a wild, cruel grin. " That's good, that's good. At least I wouldn't have to stick near a dirty, foul-smelling fool who calls himself a god, " with this, he ran towards the school entrance, which was locked with the large gates. Effortlessly, he did a backflip over the gate, landed on the other side perfectly and rushed away to the distance. _

_" You moronic dumbass! You'll come back to me crying and begging for my mercy when I finally have millions of followers! " He screamed at the Regalia who had potential to be a gymnast, flipping the bird at his previous weapon who was long gone. _

" Yes, this is Kagami Taiga, how may I help you? " Kagami immediately blurted into the phone after the first ring of his mobile. Though he wasn't very friendly and helpful generally, he'll do anything to get more money to finally have his own, beautiful and grand shrine. The dialer spoke in an anxious yet professional way, telling him of the troubles she was having.

" Mm, so may I know what is your dog's name? " Kagami stammered a little, which was a relief that the person at the end of the call not to notice. He was afraid of dogs.

" Oh, his name is Nigou, and how much can I pay you if you find him back? "

" It'll only cost you 5 yen, dear customer. "

* * *

" Whoa, this dog really, really resembles you, Kuroko! " Ogiwara Shigehiro exclaimed, pressing his finger against the poster pasted up on the wall nearby a bookstore. Kuroko Tetsuya glanced at the picture, strangely surprised that an animal was his counterpart for visage. He nodded in agreement and sipped his vanilla milkshake, savouring the sweet and thick taste.

He secretly smiled, though. Kuroko was worried about Ogiwara ever since two days ago. Ogiwara was easily bullied by the basketball club members, and it seemed that he had reached his limit at that date. He seemed shakened with a hint of pleasant surprise and often told Kuroko about things such as " gods " and " a lizard-like monster " which was definitely something Kuroko would not believe in and dismiss them as nightmares or delusions, but he did not want to upset or disappoint his friend when he was in a dismal state, and so he agreed and replied that he believed in him.

" Nigoou, Nigou! " Kuroko could hear a faint voice calling out the dog's name and thought nothing of it. He sadly threw away the empty cup away and decides to ask Ogiwara to follow him back to get another cup in Maji Burger. " Ogiwara-kun, is it okay if the both of us head back to Maji Burger, I'll treat you to a vanilla milkshake too, I promise. "

" Nah, it's alright, let's just go and get your precious, " he winked cheekily and sneezed, snuggling back to his orange scarf. The cold breeze affected the bluenet as well, and he too followed the same actions his friend had done, except to his muffler of a certain black hue. It did not fit him too well because of his powdery blue hair, but that'll do. As long as it was usable, he did not mind if it was ugly-looking or whatsoever.

" Nigouuu! " Ogiwara continued chattering about his everyday life, but Kuroko had someone caught his eye. The person had red hair with darker tones on its ends, was tall and wore a stylish, but worn-off black and red hoodie with a t-shirt over it, denim trousers and sneakers with holes on them. The stranger was also holding flyers with the exact dog he had seen on the poster. The man was looking at his direction too, but Kuroko was displeased when he realised that he was looking at the dog named " Nigou ", who coincidentially was behind him, as the man had exclaimed, " Nigou, I-I found you! "

Um, was he scared of dogs?

" Hey, hey, hey! Nigou, hold up! Don't run away! " He shouted in dismay, jumping over the railings and running across the road to get to the opposite pavement. Ahh, he really was afraid of dogs. A part of him hesitated and wanted to decline the request, but the 5 yen was too attractive, and he can't possibly turn it down.

Well, that was weird. Why was someone pushing him forcefully towards the opposite pavement, and causing him to make a really dangerous landing? Damn, he could have gotten some bruises and cuts for that! Not that he minded though, he was a god, after all. He turned his head to realise that there was a large truck on the exact place where he was running on and a body of slender build lying in front of it, seemingly unconscious and was coated with his own blood.

" Hey, that was dangerous! Crossing across the road like that! " He heard an exasperated voice scolding him, and he looked down to see the same exact person he had seen lying on the road.

Kagami was shocked.

He turned to the bloody mess.

He turned to the boy, who was known as Kuroko Tetsuya, beside him, looking at him angrily yet full of innocence.

He repeated this process for at least five times before he opened his mouth and lifted a finger at the body in front of the truck, informing the conscious doppelganger, " er, hey, more importantly.. "

"...isn't that your body? "


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**TESTS ARE OVER. I FAILED MY SCIENCE. **

**AND HERE COMES THE MAJOR EXAMS AT MAY. **

**- urggh pained -**

**anyway, I'm back with two new fanfictions and another chapter for Rend! before I go into yet another hiatus, which is going to be around 10 days or so for my mid-year exams. I'm at a stump wondering how I'm supposed to update Fool's Rationale, The Journey in Trains, Rend! simultaneously when Take me In and For More Information are going to come out. **

**Enough of my rants, please enjoy and leave a review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Noragami.**

* * *

" -roko. "

" Hey, Kuroko. Can you hear me? "

Kuroko opened his eyes drowsily, taking in the dull surroundings and the smell of the place. It seemed to be a hospital. Kuroko knew it in an instant, he was always taken to the hospital whenever he accidentally fell or got hit by something during the usual vigorous basketball training sessions. He will be the baby of the Seirin team, as decreed by Aida Riko, the coach and manager.

" W-where am I..? " he asked despite having known the venue, rubbing the tears that were the product of his yawning away from his eyes, he felt a soft material on his head and thought to himself. _Oh, I hit my head too._

" Your parents weren't able to come here so soon due to them having business overseas. And it's the hospital. Are you alright? Do you need some water? " Kuroko turned towards Ogiwara slowly and mustered all his strength to reply.

" V-vanilla milkshake.. "

" Aw, come on, Kuroko! " Ogiwara slapped his forehead using the palm of his right head, sighing in frustration. He poured Kuroko some water and handed the cup to him, which the patient stubbornly refused. " Drink it, or I wouldn't buy you vanilla milkshake for 10 weeks. "

That got Kuroko to give in.

Kuroko sat up properly and inquired between sips, " Ogiwara-kun, did you see the red-haired man? "

" Who? " Ogiwara asked curiously while dribbling a basketball, nurses entered the ward with a frown on their face, shushing him. He kept the ball in his haversack, guilty washing over him.

" The one that I tried to save from the truck, " he answered matter-of-factly, setting the half-full glass down on the table. Ogiwara looked at him strangely and laughed it off boisterously, " hahas, I think your memory's a little messed up, Kuroko! I only saw you chasing after a cat. "

" But, " Kuroko began, wanting to refute his statement. He was sure he saw the man sitting beside him, pointing a finger to the weird lookalike lying limp in front of the truck. Ogiwara pats his head and looks at him reassuringly, " go rest up, Kuroko. Maybe that would clear your mind a bit. The doctor said you can be discharged after a week, since surprisingly you only suffered a few scratches. "

Kuroko nodded mutely, letting out a sigh of defeat at Ogiwara's change of pace. Ogiwara bade goodbye when night falls, and thus the bluenet was left bored and spiritless.

" I won't give him my inheritance. "

" Where is that child? I want to see him. "

" It's pointless, I want to live. "

Kuroko abruptly sat up, covering his ears. Who was whispering?

He was terrified when a head of red-black hair pops out from his blanket, a sudden heavy weight pressing both him and the mattress down. He froze for 5 seconds before immediately hopping off to a corner of the room, panting while hissing at the presence like a wildcat.

" Well, if you can move like that, you should be fine, " the intruder shrugs, getting off the bed. " W-who are you? Aren't you the man from this morning? " Kuroko asked cautiously, his eyebrows arched in suspicion. The tall and well-built male scratched his head sheepishly, struggling and managed to finally sputter a thank you.

" Though, I could have dodged it. You're the first human to ever save me. "

" Excuse me? "

" I'm a god. "

Kuroko immediately calls up the police for this. The man strongly reacted to this change of events and snatched the phone away, lecturing him, " I really am a damn god, dude! Don't call the police! " The intruder throws the phone away, safely landing on the mattress. Kuroko stares at him for answers.

" A-anyway, I don't owe you anything seeing that you're safe. We're even, and it'll be a pain to be involved with you. I don't want to waste my money for my shrine, and I'll also have to find that dog as well, " the self-proclaimed god grumbled, Kuroko noticed him shivering a bit when he finished his sentence.

" Bye, " the god said gruffly, opening the window and jumped off the hospital building.

Kuroko stares at the window for a minute and reflects on the past few minutes talking to the god that looked so similar to a tiger and thus concluded.

_That guy belongs to an asylum. _


End file.
